Momentos perdidos
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem. Fragmentos concernientes a los personajes de la trilogía. Trece: ¿Quién no querría estar en su lugar? Haymitch A.
1. FinnickAnnie

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Se irán haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Finnick Odair & Annie Cresta

**Summary:** El nombre de Annie Cresta fue anunciado el día de la cosecha y Finnick sufrió impotente durante aquel momento, pero con la firme determinación de no dejarla morir.

* * *

**Todo lo posible**

.

El corazón de Finnick Odair se paralizó cuando el nombre 'Annie Cresta' fue pronunciado el día de la cosecha número setenta. La recordaba como la encantadora niña de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que vivía en la casa de al lado antes de que fuera tributo cinco años antes.

Ella era muy dulce y unas cuantas veces se hacían compañía para ver el atardecer en la costa.

"Ella no puede participar en los juegos", pensó con desesperación, esperando que alguna joven se ofreciera como voluntario para sustituir a la adolescente.

Pero sabía que ninguna lo haría.

La observó avanzar hasta subir al estrado, en espera del nombre del tributo masculino. Su cara revelaba el temor que sentía, la inocencia que tenía.

Annie no podía morir.

En ese momento juró que aquello no ocurriría.

No si estaba en sus manos.

.

-Finnick- susurró Annie, cuando se encontraban en el tren que los llevaría al Capitolio.

-Tú ganarás los juegos, Annie- aseguró el chico de ojos verde mar, abrazándola fuertemente, sin importarle que la habitación de la joven estuviera llena de cámaras.

-Nadie gana los juegos- musitó ella en su oído.

-Haré hasta lo imposible para que salgas con vida de la Arena- afirmó, cambiando las palabras.

Ella se separó y le miró con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-¿Qué haré cuando salga? Tú más que nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir- espetó con voz quebrada. Él besó su frente.

-Me aseguraré que nada pase cuando lo hagas, sólo debes salir Annie, no soportaría verte morir- dijo en el oído de su compañera de infancia.

Acarició su cabello oscuro y le dejó para que durmiera.

Dos horas después llegó el primer secreto.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Sorprendentemente no me enfocaré en el Gadge XD.**

**Como podrán percibir por el nombre, en esta historia trataré de plasmar situaciones que pudieron haber ocurrido en el mundo de LJDH. Cada que tenga inspiración iré creando drabbles, fragmentos o quizá algún OS, y si desean explotar mi mentecita pueden decirme si quieren que haga alguno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. No soy experta, pero es para poder expresar mi gusto por la trilogía, aceptaré cualquier comentario o crítica que quieran darme. **

**L****a historia será guardada como completa, pero seguiré actualizando.**

**Les mando un gran saludo y un abrazo.**

**¡Bonito/a día/noche!**

**HoeLittleDuck - ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!**


	2. Clove

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, viñetas o fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Se irán haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Clove & Cato

**Summary:** "Es nuestro deber como ciudadano de Panem, pero un orgullo para nuestro distrito, Clove".

* * *

**Deber**

.

Tras su madre, Clove observó la movilización dentro del edificio, jóvenes fuertes caminaban en diferentes direcciones, mostrando muecas en sus caras, algunos de ellos cargando pequeñas pesas en sus brazos o incluso cuchillos.

Sabía que ella estaba ahí para ser como ellos, tenía entendido que desde corta edad debían prepararse para representar su papel cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de participar en los Juegos del Hambre. Casi a la edad de seis años, no entendía realmente el porqué de llevarlos a cabo, pero sus padres le habían prohibido hacer mención alguna sobre ello.

El hombre que hablaba con su madre le dijo algo y ella tomó su mano para que fuera pinchada, su sangre ingresaría al sistema del centro de preparación.

Cuando le soltaron llevó su índice derecho a su boca, para eliminar el rastro rojo. No le había dolido, muchas veces habían punzado sus dedos, por lo que no resultaba incómodo que lo hicieran una vez más.

Detalló el lugar con sus ojos oscuros, los pasillos se veían infinitos, las paredes grises y el suelo negro contribuían a que el lugar tuviera un aspecto caótico, las compuertas negras de metal se abrían y cerraban sin cesar, que no hubiera cristales no permitía presenciar nada dentro.

Su madre se despidió de ella y salió por la puerta principal, el hombre le dijo que llegarían a buscarla y le entregarían su primer uniforme, para darle las instrucciones y prepararle para futuras clases.

Ella esperó a unos pasos de la recepción, sus manos ocultas tras el vestido marrón que portaba, su mirada dirigida a diferentes personas. Un niño rubio, unos años mayor que ella, se le acercó y le miró con arrogancia. Vestía los uniformes grises con rayas negras.

-¿Eres de las nuevas, verdad? -interrogó mientras analizaba su pequeña estatura, ella asintió-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumpliré seis el día de mañana. Soy Clove.

-¿Mañana? Perfecto. Me llamo Cato, es bueno tener a más gente por aquí.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí?- cuestionó con curiosidad, ignorando la advertencia de su madre de no hablar sobre ese tema.

Cato la miró y decidió aclarar su duda.

-Porque es nuestro deber como ciudadano de Panem, pero un orgullo para nuestro distrito, Clove. Aprenderás mucho, como yo.

Ella sonrió ante las palabras del rubio, quizá, después de todo, estar ahí no sería tan malo. Él no lucía tan mal.


	3. PrimCoin

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, viñetas o fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Se irán haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Primrose Everdeen & Alma Coin

**Summary:** Por primera vez iría al Capitolio, haciendo lo que le gustaba.

* * *

**Habilidad**

.

De manera rápida curó una de las heridas que el soldado sufrió por los entrenamientos que llevaba a cabo, lo hacía con presteza debido a que era una simple torcedura, en el Distrito 12 eso era muy poco, había tratado con casos más extremos, aunque no podía negar que las maravillas con las que contaba el Distrito 13 le daban emoción.

Terminó de vendar el tobillo del hombre y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Todo listo, soldado -aseguró-. La medicina que le he dado hará que no pase mucho tiempo fuera de sus entrenamientos, dos días sería un aproximado.

El hombre asintió.

Se alejó con la intención de dirigirse a otra área del hospital, era increíble que le permitieran estar ahí, pese a su edad. Pero querían convertirla en médico y en esos momentos necesitaban en el lugar a todo el que tuviera conocimientos de curación.

Se le acercó un soldado vestido con el uniforme del distrito.

-Señorita Everdeen, la presidenta Coin desea verle- extrañada siguió al hombre por los intricados caminos del lugar.

Entró a una habitación y fue recibida por la líder de la Rebelión.

Los ojos grises la escrutaron hasta ofrecerle lugar.

-He escuchado maravillas de sus habilidades, señorita Prim, ¿puedo llamarle así?- asintió-. Es igual de magnífica que su hermana mayor.

La mujer cruzó sus dedos frente sí.

-¿Se cuestiona que le trae por aquí, me equivoco?

-Me temo que no, señora- respondió con educación.

-¿Qué le parecería ayudar a la gente que está siendo herida por la guerra allá afuera, digamos en el Capitolio?- cuestionó la presidenta.

Ignoró el mal presentimiento que le advertía que sólo podían participar en la guerra aquellos mayores de catorce años. Por primera vez iría al Capitolio, haciendo lo que le gustaba. Saldría a ayudar a todos los que pudiera, probaría su fortaleza y su valor como futura médico.

-Me encantaría, señora- anunció con orgullo.

Alma Coin sonrió.

* * *

**¡Ya terminaron Sinsajo! ¡Yupi!**

**Emocionada por los pósters :3**

**¡Hola! Mmmm pues desde que leí me he imaginado tanto sobre la presencia de Prim en el Capitolio, tengo tantas ideas pero dejé esta.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	4. HaymitchPeeta

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, viñetas o fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Se irán haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Haymitch Abernathy & Peeta Mellark

**Summary:** "¿Qué pasa si tu nombre sale y yo decido ofrecerme como voluntario?". "No lo harás" afirmó Peeta, sus ojos azules inundados en convicción.

* * *

**El anuncio del Quell**

.

Haymitch observó con ironía la pantalla, su copa olvidada en la esquina de la habitación. Los ojos de serpiente de Snow brillaban tras leer la tarjeta que incluía la petición 'casual' del tercer Quell.

Demonios, ya había participado en el segundo, era una porquería tener que estar presente en el tercero. Interferiría enormemente con los planes que formulaba junto con los rebeldes.

La puerta de su casa se abrió, ignoró su cuchillo, sabiendo que si desearan matarle la oportunidad perfecta sería en unos meses. Aunque también tenía la esperanza que lo hicieran y evitar la maldecida arena.

El rubio llegó hasta la sala, ubicándose en el asiento frente a él.

-Un gusto, chico.

-Yo entraré a la arena, Haymitch- declaró Peeta Mellark con voz firme, colocando una mano sobre la pierna con la prótesis.

-¿Te ofrecerás como voluntario cuando mi nombre salga?- cuestionó con ironía. El pobre chico verdaderamente no merecía a la vencedora de los juegos pasados.

-No dudes de ello.

-¿Qué pasa si tu nombre sale y yo decido ofrecerme como voluntario?

-No lo harás -afirmó Peeta, sus ojos azules inundados en convicción-. Los planes que tengas -y de los cuales no has hecho de nuestro conocimiento- no se verían beneficiados contigo dentro de esa arena.

La botella de licor ocultó la sonrisa que formó en sus labios.

El chico podría ser ingenuo en algunos aspectos, pero era listo.

Y sus palabras eran su mejor arma.

* * *

**Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever XD**


	5. Plutarch

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, viñetas o fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Los iré haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Plutarch Heavensbee

**Summary:** Si no fuera por el bebé- reveló Peeta amargamente. El público comenzó a conmocionarse ante el anuncio.

* * *

**El bebé**

.

Desde su cómodo lugar, Plutarch observaba el vestido de sinsajo de Katniss, ocultando su orgullo ante las demás personas, siendo consciente de las inmensurables ganas de Snow de matar a la chica él mismo, ya el diseñador tenía su tumba cavada aunque el viejo no ensuciara sus manos al hacerlo, literalmente.

Ignoraba al amante trágico mientras éste era entrevistado por Caesar, sólo tenía los ojos fijos en la chica en llamas.

-…si no fuera por el bebé- reveló Peeta amargamente. Mentiría si dijera que se esperaba precisamente eso, el año anterior había intuido la fortaleza del chico rubio, pero su ingenio era magnífico.

El público comenzó a conmocionarse ante el anuncio, cuando ya la voz había corrido entre ellos. Los disturbios no podían ser contenidos, se escuchan a pesar del sonido del himno. Se encontraban indignados ante el giro que habían dado sus juegos.

Sonrió al percatarse que el joven se despedía de la multitud y tomaba la mano de la pelinegro.

Los tributos tomando sus manos.

Era una lástima que su objetivo principal fuera Katniss.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y miró la hora en su preciado reloj.

Ya no habría tiempo de mencionar la posibilidad de incluirlo obligatoriamente, no debió ignorar a la magnífica Coin.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Debo admitir que estoy refrescando un poco mi conocimiento de los libros, porque paso mucho tiempo leyendo y pasando en diferentes fandoms XD**

**De cualquier manera, ¡saludos! -a**** quien sea que soporte pasar por aquí XD-, gracias por su tiempo :3**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	6. Annie

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, viñetas o fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Los iré haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Annie Cresta

**Summary:** Su compañero de distrito había muerto, ella también podía hacerlo, pero sus brazos se movieron realizando una actividad que era su segunda naturaleza.

* * *

**Corriente**

.

Annie cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cubrió sus oídos.

La cabeza separándose del cuerpo.

Una y otra vez.

Pero en aquella ocurrió algo muy distinto, el suelo se movía.

Con sacudidas que le hacían impulsarse a un lado y otro.

De pronto lo vio.

Lo escuchó.

Rió.

Agua.

Había vuelto a su distrito, a la playa.

Sintió el líquido cubriéndole.

Sin embargo, no había sal, arena, peces ni redes de pesca.

Sólo agua, acabando con todo a su paso.

Destruyendo.

Como cuando la marea subía durante las noches de tormenta -aunque faltaba la lluvia-.

Y no le importaba, apenas y reparaba en la destrucción.

Podrían recomponer los destrozos de la marea.

Estaba en casa.

Su compañero de distrito había muerto, ella también podía hacerlo -había llegado a su hogar-, pero sus brazos se movieron realizando una actividad que era su segunda naturaleza.

Se impulsaron e hicieron que sus piernas dejaran de ser inmóviles. Haciendo aquello con lo que había crecido. Sin entender por qué lo hacía, sólo haciéndolo. Finalmente había llegado a casa.

Salió del agua, no supo cuánto tiempo después, de manera distante, escuchó los cañones.

¿Cañones?

Alguna balsa debió chocar con alguna roca.

Recordó al chico que le acompañó en un tren.

Su compañero probablemente estaría pescando.

¿Dónde estaba el olor a pescado?

Rió.

No se dedicó a contar los golpes.

Revivía las pesadillas de sus sueños, los atardeceres en su distrito, las conchas que le molestaban al caminar por la orilla de la playa.

Tenía que buscar su caña de pescar.

La mirada perdida de Annie Cresta no reparó en que llevaban los cuerpos de los demás tributos, afectados por la inundación.

No escuchó la voz de Claudius Templesmith anunciándole como vencedora, no sintió nada, incluso ni se percató que abandonaba la arena o todo lo que vino después de ello.

Reía, cerraba los ojos, cubría sus oídos.

Sólo llegó a reaccionar cuando vio unos ojos verde mar y la voz calmada de Finnick Odair.

¿Acaso no era su hogar?

-¿Finnick?

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Si los otros los hice a ciegas, éste mucho más, estoy tratando de recordar esos detalles de la Trilogía y a mi mente llegó Annie, decidí tratar con lo que Peeta narró y lo que Katniss le ve hacer. Es un intento y no tiene mucha lógica, aunque no sé si debía tenerla.**


	7. SenecaSnow

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, viñetas o fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Los iré haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Seneca Crane & Coriolanus Snow

**Summary:** "Había que hacer un buen show para el público" respondió con ingenuidad Seneca.

* * *

**Dejar de respirar**

.

Seneca entró a la habitación que el Presidente Snow ocupaba -no el jardín de sus rosas en el que constantemente lo citaba-. La música de la composición denominada _Lago de los cisnes_ inundaba la estancia, lo sabía porque él se lo había dicho durante los juegos.

El anciano se jactaba de su poder. Constantemente se rodeaba de lo que hubo antes de Panem, demostrando la supremacía de todo ello.

El Presidente no le dirigió palabra alguna, le había mandado a llamar y eso significaba que hablaría sólo cuando él lo deseara.

-¿Has temido que me ocurra lo mismo que el antagonista de la historia? -cuestionó con el tono característico de su voz, cuyo origen no conocía completamente, pero temía.

-Había que hacer un buen show para el público -respondió con ingenuidad Seneca Crane. Poco sabía de aquella presentación.

-En uno de los finales, los protagonistas se sacrifican por amor y el villano perece pero, ¿quién es el villano aquí? Si ellos no hubieran muerto, ¿qué habría ocurrido con la historia?

-No lo sé, señor.

-¿Conoces aquel acertijo donde dos guardias cuidan una cárcel, uno de ellos siempre miente y el otro siempre dice la verdad? -interrogó Coriolanus Snow, cambiando el tema.

-Me temo que no -contestó con sinceridad.

-Hay dos puertas, una lleva a la salida y la otra a una fosa. Sólo hay una oportunidad para conseguir la libertad, se puede hacer una pregunta a cualquiera de los guardias para saber cuál es la puerta correcta, ¿qué harías, Seneca?

Se sintió acorralado.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó, en referencia a su muerte, ignorando el juego del presidente.

-No creo que el acertijo se resuelva de aquella manera -completó Snow, oliendo una rosa blanca.

Sin embargo, no creía que él tuviera la opción de la libertad.

Su segunda opción debía decidirla por su cuenta.

.

Sus sospechas se vieron respaldadas al contemplar un recipiente con una sola baya, del mismo tipo que Katniss Everdeen sacó en la Arena.

Venenosa.

Era acabar con su persona por su cuenta o aquella baya oscura.

Le intrigó la historia de la que el presidente hizo mención.

¿Habrían ganado los amantes?

* * *

**Hola:)**

**Realmente quería hacer algo con Seneca y su muerte, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue esto, intentando plasmar a Snow.**

**Mmm vuelvo, se me ha pasado con la rapidez en que lo he subido:**

**En uno de los finales del lago de los cisnes, el sacrificio de los amantes hace que se rompa el hechizo y el malo muera XD y la pregunta de Snow es hipotética, porque murieran o no los amantes él sabía que habría caído.**

**Y con el acertijo de lógica, la respuesta requiere agilidad mental, que Seneca no tenía en aquel momento porque se sabía condenado. El acertijo se responde preguntándole a cualquiera de los guardias cuál es la puerta que el otro diría es la correcta. La respuesta que de cualquiera será falsa, sólo se debe escoger la contraria a la que respondan. Lo único que planee que Snow hiciera era jugar con Seneca.**

**Sólo seguí, literalmente, lo que Plutarch da a entender a Katniss.**

**Saludos :D**

**HoeLD**


	8. Foxface

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Se irán haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Foxface

**Summary:** La joven de cabello rojo actuó sin analizar la situación y salió de su escondite para tomar lo que el chico recolectó.

* * *

**Bayas**

.

La pelirroja observó con detenimiento al tributo del Distrito Doce.

Peeta Mellark recolectaba bayas oscuras.

Desde su escondite detalló lo que el rubio hacía, su compañera de distrito, la chica del arco, se encontraba alejada.

La joven trató de pensar cuáles eran aquellas bayas. Las había visto durante el entrenamiento, fue muy buena conociendo las plantas.

Pero el hambre y la desesperación le consumían.

Katniss Everdeen no sólo voló la principal fuente de alimentos de los profesionales, sino de ella misma.

Sobrevivió el tiempo suficiente robándoles a los demás tributos, pero se proveía mayormente de lo que los profesionales resguardaban.

¿Cuáles eran esas bayas?

Su cuerpo pedía alimento y no dejaba trabajar a su mente.

El rubio se alejó.

La joven de cabello rojo actuó sin analizar la situación y salió de su escondite para tomar lo que el chico recolectó.

Las sintió en sus manos y se escabulló antes de que el otro volviera.

No se detuvo a pensar.

Llevó las bayas a su boca.

Apenas llegaban a su garganta cuando el cañón sonó.

_Nightlock_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Me he alejado un poquito XD, he tenido bastantes ideas pero luego me distraigo leyendo y se me olvida escribirlas.**

**Un saludo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	9. MrEverdeen

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Se irán haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Señor Everdeen

**Summary:** Agudizó su oído de cazador y trató de oír a través del sonido de los picos contra la superficie de piedra.

* * *

**Pájaro cantor**

.

En la poca iluminación de las lámparas el señor Everdeen miró al pájaro cantor.

El canario no había dejado de cantar, sólo bajó el volumen de su voz.

Presintió que algo iba mal.

No podía ser el aire porque el animal no se había callado, lo que significaba que en respirar no había problema.

Agudizó su oído de cazador y trató de oír a través del sonido de los picos contra la superficie de piedra.

Ese día le correspondía una de las partes más profundas de la mina y por ello estaba en compañía de un pájaro.

Pasaron unos segundos y nadie necesitó tener su capacidad auditiva ante la inminente explosión.

Se sintió impulsado hacia una de las duras paredes, aun con el zumbido en sus oídos escuchaba los gritos de los demás mineros mientras el lugar se llenaba de humo.

Comenzó a sentir el calor de las llamas, quiso levantarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, miró hacia el camino de salida y lo encontró bloqueado.

Iba a morir allí abajo.

Pensó en sus hijas y su esposa.

No llegaría a ellas.

Distinguió poco entre las llamaradas de humo, sonrió al encontrarse con el canario.

El animal estaba a unos pasos de él, lastimado, pero aparentemente vivo.

El fuego se acercó y con sus pocas fuerzas se dispuso a recordar los tiempos con su familia..

-Are you, are you, coming to the tree... -cantó débilmente.

Momentos antes de morir pudo jurar que el animal entonaba junto a él.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**De lo único que me he acordado fue del canario que mencionan en el segundo libro, no sé cómo llegué a hacerlo así :(**

**HoeLD**


	10. GaleBeetee

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Se irán haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Gale Hawthorne & Beetee Latier

**Summary:** "No lo sé... Incluso personas inocentes debían morir".

* * *

**Inocente**

.

Gale Hawthorne destruyó con furia los inventos hechos junto a Beetee.

Primrose Everdeen había fallecido.

Prim estaba muerta a causa de una bomba.

Una bomba similar a sus diseños.

-¡Maldita sea! -la rabia en su voz era palpable. Sus manos, que tiempo atrás sirvieron para procurar el bienestar de su familia, estaban acabando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Ni siquiera podía sentirse como los participantes de los Juegos del Hambre. Él decidió hacer muchas cosas, utilizó como excusa todo aquello de lo que había sido objeto durante su crecimiento. ¿Pero fue justo?

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Beetee, que sujetaba sus lentes en actitud pensativa.

-¿Beetee? -preguntó, esperanzado, no queriendo ser el causante de la muerte de la dulce jovencita a la que había considerado una hermana.

-No lo sé -musitó uno de los pocos vencedores sobrevivientes-. Incluso personas inocentes debían morir -declaró con ese tono suyo tan característico, que denotaba conocimiento.

-¡Pero no Prim! ¡Ella no! -manifestó Gale, alterado.

-¿No lo entiendes? Ella estaba muerta desde el momento en que su nombre salió el día de la Cosecha -dijo Beetee antes de dar una vuelta y desaparecer de la sala.

Gale se hincó en el suelo, derrotado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Qué importaban las explicaciones y las lamentaciones?

Prim estaba muerta.

El pequeño patito ya no movería su colita.

* * *

**Hola**

**Ese momento que realmente no quiero ver en las adaptaciones cinematográficas T-T. Inició la cuenta de los cien días para la primera parte :3**

**Ando súper rápido, un saludo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	11. Posy

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Se irán haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Posy Hawthorne

**Summary:** A lo lejos brilló una luz, pudo ver un color rojo apareciendo, se parecía al fuego de cuando su mamá hacía comida.

* * *

**Bienestar**

.

Observaba a todos mientras su mami la cargaba y dejaba atrás su casa. Las personas con caras grises corrían a través de los caminos, sus hermanos también caminaban rápido.

¿Qué ocurría?

Parpadeó y llevó las manos a sus oídos porque sonó otro fuerte ruido.

A lo lejos brilló una luz, pudo ver un color rojo apareciendo, se parecía al fuego de cuando su mamá hacía comida.

-Mami, tengo miedo -Hazelle Hawthorne colocó su mano sobre su espalda. Posy miraba a su alrededor, sin entender.

-Yo estoy contigo, estaremos bien -respondió su mami.

Sus ojitos grises se llenaron de lágrimas. Los cerró fuertemente para que su mamá no las viera. Recordó su muñeca con un solo ojo, las noches en que su pancita sonaba, los bonitos vestidos que sólo usaban las niñas de la ciudad, al papi que no conocía, su mami llorando cuando caía la nieve.

¿Qué era estar bien?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo se encuentran?**

**Debo considerar seriamente hacer un drabble alegre XD, traté de hacer la mejor representación posible de un niño pequeño, pero también pensando que en el universo de LJDH los niños no son del todo inocentes.**

**En este mismo instante tengo dos más en debate por hacer, tal vez no tarde y los suba.**

**Les deseo un bonito día,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	12. PeetaDelly

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Se irán haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Peeta Mellark & Delly Cartwright

**Summary:** "¿Podría ser tu hermana?" cuestionó ella con una sonrisa amplia.

* * *

**Amistad**

.

La pequeña rama le sirvió para dibujar en la tierra uno de los pájaros que se había posado a oler el pan horneado.

Era de plumas oscuras, ¿cómo había dicho su padre que se llamaban?

-¿Es un sinsajo? -preguntó tras él una voz dulce, se giró al ser descubierto, a su madre no le gustaba que se reuniera con cualquiera.

Se encontró de frente con una niña sonriente, que le hizo sonreír a él también.

-Soy Delly, tu dibujo es muy bonito -dijo la niña rubia, como él.

-Peeta, gracias, olvidé su nombre -reveló mirando la puerta de su casa, esperando que su madre no saliera.

-¿Vives en la panadería?, mis papás hacen zapatos -comentó Delly. Peeta sonrió con alegría-. ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Tengo dos, ¿y tú?

-Yo no, ¿podría ser tu hermana? -cuestionó ella con una sonrisa amplia.

Peeta rió, de repente se escuchó que el sinsajo repitió el sonido melodioso.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Cabe mencionar que fue el primer momento alegre que llegó a mi cabeza XD, me hubiera gustado saber cómo comenzó la amistad entre los dos rubios, el por qué parece sencillo, pero hay tantos escenarios posibles para su primer encuentro :3**

**Un saludo, luego subiré el otro que tengo hecho.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	13. Haymitch

**Momentos perdidos**

Porque Katniss Everdeen no fue la única que vivió en Panem.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** La trilogía LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Ningún personaje, pareja o género en especial. Las pequeñas historias, drabbles, fragmentos presentes tratan de seguir el _canon_ lo más posible. Se irán haciendo conforme llegue la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** Todo aquello que se da a lo largo de la Trilogía.

* * *

**Personaje(s):** Haymitch Abernathy

**Summary:** ¿Quién no querría estar en su lugar?

* * *

**Trago amargo**

.

A los dieciséis, la bebida no era buena.

Era perfecta.

Haymitch decidió que su "estatus" de vencedor no era tan malo. Era asesino, desde dos horas atrás no tenía familia o novia, era dueño de una maldita casa ocupada sólo por él…

Y contaba con el dinero para comprar todas las bebidas que quisiera.

Era perfecto.

Colocó la boquilla de la botella sobre sus labios y disfrutó el amargo sabor de la miseria.

Antes de su cosecha tenía una simple certeza.

El Capitolio era una mierda.

¿Ahora?

Rió sarcástico mientras salía en la búsqueda de otra botella, en su mano cargaba una con un líquido dorado que brincaba junto a sus pasos. ¿Qué era la bebida? No importaba.

Sólo servía para evitar la maldita vida.

De su boca escapó una carcajada al ver las miradas que recibía de los habitantes del distrito.

Lástima, temor, vergüenza.

Él buscaba la envidia.

¿Quién no querría estar en su lugar?

Tener la certeza de que había matado adolescentes y que sus seres queridos fueron asesinados por ser más listo que los estúpidos del Capitolio.

Lo admitía, su vida era una mierda.

Era el vencedor del Quarter Quell, un tributo más de los Juegos del Hambre.

Escupió el líquido dorado.

¿Un vencedor?

¿Por qué se engañaba a sí mismo?

Sólo era un maldito sobreviviente, un sobreviviente de porquería.

Esperaba que la bebida lo matara rápido.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ahora mismo no debería estar por aquí, pero me dije que luego olvidaría lo que quería hacer XD. Traté lo más posible de recrear a Haymitch.**

**Gracias a quienes me han agregado a favoritos o que siguen el fic.**

**Un enorme saludo a todo el que lea esto.**

**HoeLD**


End file.
